Un regalo de los dioses
by GALAXIA2012
Summary: La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, la llegada tan esperada de un ser querido hace que el corazón sea lleno de felicidad y alegría nuevamente.


Un Regalo de los Dioses

Dedicada a mi pareja favorita

_Era noche buena, en el gran reloj del salón marcaban las 11:50 de la noche, los caballeros sagrados se encontraban reunidos y junto a ellos las chicas._

_June al lado de Shun, Fler al lado de Hyoga, Sun rey con Shiryu y Seika quien estaba no tan junto pero al lado de Ikki…_

_El ambiente era muy conmovedor, lleno de paz y armonía, todos estaban muy felices…excepto alguien…_

_Era un joven de cabellos castaños quien se encontraba en la alcoba de la que una vez fue de saori…_

_Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado como a espera de que ella regresa…_

_Era la segunda navidad que pasaba y no había rastro de saori….los demás ya habían dado por finalizada la búsqueda en toda la tierra….pero seiya no perdía las esperanzas….y le había encargado a tazumi que mantuviera el cuarto tal y como lo dejo saori la ultima vez…_

_Lo ultimo que recordaba fue la batalla con el dios Apolo…cuando por un momento sintió los brazos de saori pidiéndole que no la dejara alejarse de el, pero había una corriente tan fuerte que el, no pudo alcanzarla para sujetarla. Así de esa forma la joven fue desapareciendo entre luces y polvo…. _

_Unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, al ver sobre la cama el hermoso vestido que le había comprado a su amada la navidad anterior…_

_Al lado de este un pequeño portarretrato en donde aparecía la figura de aquella chica que jamás olvidaría… el cual tomo con sus manos para luego expresarle las más sinceras palabras……._

"Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro, fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos. Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecía no importante, son las que mas invaden mi mente al recordarte.

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo, para verte de nuevo, para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte… mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo, que Dios te ha llamado, para estar a su lado, así el lo quiso, pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto.

Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro, como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo… la vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento, nada trajiste, nada te llevas, solo lo que había dentro." " Te extrañare"……

_Una sombra que lo observaba desde la oscura ventana de la alcoba… hacia ratos que se encontraba ahí, pero no tenia las fuerzas para entrar, ni tan siquiera tocar la ventana…_

_Las lagrimas de felicidad y en parte de tristeza por todo el tiempo que no había podido estar junto a el…_

_De pronto el joven se levanto…se seco las lagrimas….y se dispuso a bajar….pero en ese instante sonó un ruido en la ventana……_

_El joven caballero volteo, a lo que le pareció ver una figura alejarse…entonces se acerco para abrir el ventanal…al hacerlo vio la figura de una persona a espaldas, traía una gabardina blanca que le cubría todo el cuerpo……en ese momento una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo …._

Disculpa…._-dijo el moreno, a lo que fue interrumpido por la voz de la joven…._

Seiya_….-dijo saori, quien en ese momento se bajo el gorro de la gabardina y volteo para mirarlo, el chico quedo completamente inmóvil. Un momento de silencio, que se rompió luego por las palabras de la joven…_

¡Seiya!…soy yo…saori…-_las lagrimas nuevamente empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de ambos…_

¿Saori_…?-musito el joven quien en ese momento se acerco mas a la diosa, parecía un sueño hecho realidad…saori…otra vez…junto a el…. _

_El joven quien aun seguía impactado por tal acontecimiento, fue sorprendido nuevamente por un pequeño pero maravilloso beso, completamente lleno de amor y ternura, el cual luego fue complementado por abrazo…._

¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Siempre te e amado….perdón por no habértelo dicho antes- decía el joven entre lagrimas, mientras abrazaba a la chica…

Yo también te amo seiya….siempre he estado enamorada de ti……

Que fue lo que paso saori?....

Los dioses han sido muy generosos con nosotros y me han permitido regresar…para estar a tu lado…para siempre….-_ambos se miraban fijamente con las rostros llenos de alegría…De pronto el joven saco de la bolsa del pantalón una pequeña cajita en la cual venia adentro una sortija de compromiso y arrodillándose delante la diosa le dijo…_

Te quieres casar conmigo_…-saori quedo sorprendida, a escasos minutos de regresar a la tierra y ya su amado le proponía matrimonio_

¡Seiya!..._musito la joven sorprendida a lo que el seiya interrumpió._

Escucha, se que es muy temprano, pero las situaciones….

Acepto mi amor-_interrumpió la joven las palabras del muchacho_…_era tanta la alegría…que seiya levanto a saori con sus fuertes brazos, ella por su parte también estaba muy alegre, hasta por fin se iba a realizar lo que tanto anhelaba _

Espera que se den cuenta los muchachos-_menciono el joven_

Y más aun cuando se den cuenta de que tú y yo nos vamos a casar…

Te tengo un regalo muy especial, y quiero que lo pongas hoy-_dijo seiya mientras la llevaba entre sus brazos._

De acuerdo_-contesto saori muy alegre………_

_Abajo los chicos comentaban con alegría los momentos más felices que habían vivido en el año_

Fue muy divertido, no lo crees hyoga?

Por supuesto shun, sino pregúntaselo a seiya…-_respondió el rubio_

Alguien sabe donde esta seiya-_pregunto seika._

De seguro debe de estar en el cuarto de saori, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo ahí -_contesto Ikki_

Pobre seiya, es el que mas a sufrido por la desaparición de saori-_menciono shiryu_

Es muy difícil perder a la persona que tanto amas-_dijo Sun rey_

_De repente se vio bajar junto al joven de cabellos chocolate una joven que todos reconocían…ambos venían muy contentos._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡SAORI!!!!!!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, levantándose para saludar a la recién llegada…la noche se volvió completamente llena de alegría…por fin el grupo que estuvo incompleto ahora ya no faltaba nadie mas._

_Seiya por su parte promovió un brindis en honor a la llegada de saori, no sin antes mencionar el compromiso de ambos…la noticia fue como una explosión que sorprendió a todos en aquel lugar, al punto que los muchachos junto con las chicas se ofrecieron como acompañantes…_

_Fue un completo bom…saori por un lado hablando con las chicas y seiya por otro con sus amigos… _

_Fue tanta la emoción que el intrépido de Shiryu se dejo decir que su boda con sun rey era la siguiente y la pobre de sun rey al escucharlo no sabia donde meterse… _

_Las horas pasaron y todos fueron a dormir, excepto seiya y saori quienes se encontraban juntos sentados frente a la chimenea… _

No puedo creerlo….

Que…?

Que hayas regresado…

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo sabes…

Estar de devuelta…?

No…estar junto a ti…Te amo seiya….

Nunca mas me apartare ti saori…eres mi razón de vivir…

_Un extenso beso entre ellos fue lo acabo con la charla, al final ambos estaban muy felices de haber regresado el uno con el otro…_

_Nosotros al igual que nuestra pareja favorita, deberíamos en esta época y en todo el resto del año, estar siempre al lado de nuestros seres queridos…ellos son los que nos llenan muchas veces de alegría, nos dan mucho animo y apoyo para seguir adelante…_

_Feliz Navidad… y un prospero año nuevo…_

_Estos son mis deseos para ustedes…_

_GALAXIA 2012_

Nota: Bueno espero que les guste este fic…se me ocurrió hacer algo especial, para esta época, agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios… en cuanto a las otras dos historias…no se preocupen que para comienzos del próximo mes estarán listos los capítulos siguientes… feliz navidad y muchas bendiciones.


End file.
